Circle Daybreak 2
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Sequel to Circle daybreak lol, tell me what you think, Jez's birthday party, Hunter Redfern's evil plans and some horror movies. what could go wrong? rubbish summary but please read anyway!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is the sequel to Circle Daybreak, I loved writing this please tell me what you think!XD**

It was the first week into the summer and Mary-Lynette was happy. Ash had come back and she was about to move into the Daybreaker's mansion with him. She had packed after the whole week with almost the whole of Circle Daybreak. Rowan, Kestrel and Jade were coming too with Mare's brother Mark.

"Have you got enough there?" asked Rashel sarcastically.

"Er-duh I need my telescope" Mare replied. They both laughed.

"You'll be in our truck" said Jez

"'Kay" said Mare.

Ash saw her struggling and picked up two of her bags and took the telescope off her.

"Hey" she said

"I don't want you to drop it on yourself" he said as he put them in the boot.

"Careful, it's got a loose lens"

"Then we'll have to fix it when we get there" he said.

He got in the front after talking to Thierry about stoppages and James about directions to stoppages.

"Hey! Quinn get out of the front" Ash said as he got in and noticed Quinn was in the front and Mare was in the back, in-between Rashel and Jez.

"Awwww dude"

"You can still play with the walkie-talkie in the back"

"Kay but it won't be like Die Hard anymore" Quinn slouched to the back and Mary-Lynette got in the front.

"Sorry Quinn" She said.

"It's cool" he answered

Ash threw the walkie-talkie at him.

"I've got a green light situation here. ALL CARS GO, GO, GO!" Quinn yelled into the mic.

"God help us" said Rashel, Jez laughed and Morgead squirmed. Jez noticed this.

"Yes you can have a go after Quinn" she said

"Awwww thanks Jez"

In the second truck Delos was playing with the walkie-talkie.

"Coming up behind you Officer Quinn, Can I be an officer too Quinn?" he wined.

"Sure but you have to do a challenge first, at the next stop" Quinn's voice crackled through the speakers.

"Ha I wonder what that'll be?" said Poppy from the back.

"I'm trying to concentrate Delos, please could you keep it down?" pleaded James.

They all laughed. "Awwww I'm sorry Jamie, we'll try to be quiet" said Poppy.

"Yeah _**Jamie **_we'll try to keep it down" said Maggie, Delos, Eric and Thea.

James growled "only Poppy's aloud to call me that" he said.

"Awwww sorry _**Jamie" **_They all laughed

"GRRRR"

In the third truck David and Galen were on the walkie-talkie

"Awwww but how come Delos gets to be and Officer and we don't?" they both wined. They were in the back with Keller and Gillian and Thierry was driving with Hannah in the front with him.

"Well" Quinn's voice came through the speakers "if everyone wants to be officers I'm gonna have to be a sergeant"

"Quinn" they wined

"Fine you can be officers too but you'll have to do a challenge like Delos"

"Thanks Quinn" They chimed in unison.

"Oh my goddess, they're acting like four-year-olds!" exclaimed Keller who was shaking her head at her seventeen-year-old soulmate and rolled her eyes.

When they got to the stop James came out of his truck with a red face and fists clenched.

"Awwww _**Jamie**_ come back, I love you!" yelled Delos who was chasing after him.

The whole second truck laughed, the two other truck-fulls just stared after them.

Hannah came up to Poppy "what is that all about?" she wondered.

"Oh, Delos was teasing Jamie after Jamie told him to put the walkie-talkie down and stop acting like a child."

"Oh" laughed Hannah

"DELOS DO YOU WANT TO BE AN OFFICER?" yelled Quinn.

Delos came running back; he had a black eye, and joined Quinn, David and Galen.

"Right your challenge is" Quinn started hitching his voice lower "is to go up to one of the other guys and tell them that you love them" Delos tried to start talking but Quinn continued " without getting a black eye – Delos"

"Kay, lets go" the guys said.

Ash was standing holding Mary-Lynette's hand when Galen came up to them.

"Errrrm Mare?"

"Yes?"

"Keller and Rashel want to talk to you" he said pointing to the two girls across the car park, they were laughing at something.

"O-kay" she said and started to walk over to them. Ash turned to walk off.

"Er Ash?"

"Yeah Galen?"

"Erm I love you" Ash just stared and ran over to Mare with a scared expression.

Jez and Morgead were sat on the grass together holding hands when Delos came up to them.

"Hey Delos" they said.

"Erm Morgead I've got something to tell you" He said fiddling with his fingers, his black eye was now healed.

"Yeah what?"

"I love you" Jez got up and punched him in the face.

"Stay away from my soulmate!" she shouted.

"Awwww not again" Delos moaned.

Thea and Eric were just coming out of the service station when David came up to them. "Eric I love you!" he yelled and Ran off.

"Poor Gillian" said Thea and they both laughed.

"Well," said Quinn. "Delos you failed, David and Galen you pass"

"Awwww Man!" Delos wined and slouched off.

It took another day to get back to Thierry's Mansion.

"We're Home!" He yelled as they walked through the door.

Lupe, Nission, Hugh, Illiana (one of the wild powers) and Blaise assembled in the foyer. Poppy went on introducing people, yet again in a hyper voice.

When Mare had unpacked everything in her and Ash's room, she went downstairs. Everyone was in the big living room. "Mare!" exclaimed Poppy as they entered and jumped up "What do you think we should do for Jez's Birthday?" she asked.

"Really I don't want anything" Jez said.

"Tough!" Poppy replied.

"Errm I don't know" Mare said simply.

"Ooooh I've got an idea!" chimed Gillian

"What?" asked Poppy, Mare and Jez in unison. Ash had gone to sit next to Quinn on the sofa and left Mare to talk about parties.

"Why don't we have a dark themed disco with a film night after? We could watch horror films?" she gushed.

"Oh, that actually sounds pretty cool" Jez said impressed.

"Ooooh that's awesome1" said Rashel getting up from her seat next to Quinn.

"That sounds really good! When's this?" asked Kestrel who joined the group in the middle of the room. They had just got to the mansion a few minutes ago.

"In two days" said Poppy and Gillian together. All the girls had gathered in the middle of the room because there were party plans going on.

"MOVE!" yelled Quinn and Ash "SPONGEBOB'S COMING ON!"

"Okay cool it" said Thea calmly then rolled her eyes "Let's go to my room"

It was midnight when all the party details were sorted. Mary-Lynette and Ash were in their room.

"What're you gonna wear?" Ash wondered "you're not really 'dark'"

"You'll see" she said whilst grinning.

"So what do we need?" asked Hannah. Her Mare, Rashel, Jez and Keller were assigned to get food.

"Sweets, crisps, pizza, cola, sprite and chocolate cake" answered Keller who was reading the list Poppy had given her.

"Okay" Hannah said.

"This Party is gonna be the best!" exclaimed Mare.

"It's my first birthday party ever" said Jez quietly

"Really!" asked Hannah shocked

"You didn't even have a first birthday party?" asked Rashel.

"Nope" replied Jez

"That's horrible" stated Keller, she hadn't had a birthday party since her first, but she'd had one.

"Well this party is gonna be awesome, so don't worry" said Hannah confidently.

They linked arms and half skipped off to the shops.

The decorations were fantastic; it was half an hour until the party and everyone was buzzing with excitement.

When it was time for the party the boys went downstairs and the girls came downstairs showing off their gorgeous outfits.

Poppy was first she was wearing a long tight fitting back dress that had red ribbon stitching down the back and stilettos, she had her hair straightened and dark make-up that made her bright green eyes stand out.

Hannah, Mary-Lynette, Jade, Rowan, Maggie, Thea and Gillian came down the stairs. Hannah was wearing a loose fitting red top with high wasted leather trousers with biker boots her top was tucked into her trousers. Mare was wearing a leather jumpsuit and stilettos. Jade was wearing a long blue dress and stilettos. Rowan was wearing a long purple dress that had sparkles all over it, shining in the light of the dark lit room. Maggie was wearing leather shorts a purple top and black stilettos. Thea and Gillian were wearing the same thing because they were like sisters they were wearing a short black dress and high stiletto boots.

Keller, Rashel, Kestrel, Blaise and Jez came down then. Keller was wearing ripped leather trousers, biker boots and a midnight blue silk vest top. Rashel was wearing leather trousers with a white vest top, leather jacket and biker boots. Kestrel looked fierce in her short purple dress, holey tights and biker boots. Blaise was wearing leather shorts, holey tights, over the knee biker boots and a red top.

Jez looked amazing, her hair was straight, she was wearing stilettos and a very long black dress that set her hair off like a fire, the dress trailed behind her as she descended the stairs to join the other girls who were ginning widely at her. All the girls were wearing dark make-up that made all their eyes stand out.

The guys just stood open mouthed at their soulmates who all looked stunning.

When the guys had got over their shock and disbelief at their gorgeous soulmates the party started. They danced, goofed around and ate loads of food.

"Where's Lupe and Nisson?" Hannah asked Jez

"I have no idea, they can't be outside surely?" she replied

"They must be"

Hannah, Rashel and Jez went outside to find Lupe and Nisson guarding Thierry's mansion door.

"Come inside to the party" the girls yelled over the noise of the music.

"But who will guard the door" Nisson asked.

"Bob will, won't you?" Hannah pulled out a teenage boy from behind her.

"Yeah sure" said the teenage werewolf.

"Good then we're sorted!" Exclaimed Rashel.

Lupe quickly got changed into a purple playsuit and black leggings with biker boots and came and joined the party. She went and danced with her soulmate Nisson.

But what they didn't know is that they shouldn't of left Bob on guard

After the party was over they all gathered in the massive living room and all took their places ready for their horror movie marathon. First up was The Shining(it is Keller's favourite film)

Meanwhile outside…

Bob was on the phone to somebody

"Err Hi Hunter?"

"What did I say about using my real name?"

"Oh sorry Gerald!"

"That's better, now are you in?" Hunter was disgusted that he had to confide in a werewolf, but it was the only way to get into Circle Daybreak HQ.

"Yes I'm guarding the front door"

"Okay, my team will be there in 20minutes"

"Yes Sir" Bob closed the conversation and sighed, he hated Hunter Redfern but he was paying good money. His plan was simple, someone to get on the inside, become trusted and then he would send in a team to kidnap Hannah, Mary-Lynette, Rashel and Maggie. As their soulmates are the most powerful vampires in the Night World.

Back inside…

" Mare I'm scared!"

"O.M.G! SHUT UP ASH!" yelled the contents of the living room.

"Okay" said Gillian getting up "Pee and food refill time!"

Thea paused the film and got up from her cushion on the floor stretching.

They all went to the toilet accept Mare, Hannah, Maggie and Rashel who went to get more food.

Ash was just washing his hands when he heard a crash and Mare screaming his name.

He ran to the huge kitchen but all that was there were broken plates a broken window and crisps everywhere.

**OOOOOOOOOOOh Cliffy! tell me how bad it was! thanksXD**


	2. Dreams

**OKAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHER ONE SORRY, BUT THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND THANKS TO LAMIA VAMPRESS FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA!**

Mary- Lynette pov

CRASH! The window was smashed in. I was grabbed from behind by a guy (I could tell by his deodorant, it smelt awful!) so I did what I learnt from Miss Congeniality to sing, I elbowed him in the side, kicked him in the instep, punched him in the nose and kneed him in the groin. It didn't work, he must have been a vampire, so I yelled for my soulmate "!"

By the look of things the other girls weren't doing any good either, Rashel had gotten free but at that moment another two guys had come in. They grabbed her and dragged us out to a waiting van. They then drugged us.

"Mary-Lynette? Mare? Mare? You need to wake up"

"What?" had I been dreaming? Yes. Did all those things really happen? Yes. I sat bolt upright looking at the person who was trying to will me back to reality, Hannah. As I opened my eyes I saw that we had been locked in a damp cold room, with a tiny window at the top of one of the tall walls, letting out I tiny bit of light.

"Where are we?" I asked still a bit disorientated.

"We have no idea, we were all drugged." Answered Maggie.

"Yeah, I woke up in here then woke Maggie and Hannah up." Said Rashel, looking at the window. "Damn it! It won't open, look it's nailed!" she said frustrated.

"Its really cold in here" I said shivering.

"Yeah, come on lets huddle together, that's what your meant to do when your cold camping" Maggie said, we believed her because of the mountaineering experience that she had. So we all got in a huddle and shivered together. I miss my Ash.

Quinn's pov

"How could this happen! She might be dead!" I wailed.

"Calm down Quinn, we need to think of why this could of happened" Jez said trying to calm me down.

I couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want to hurt Rashel or any of the other girls "I don't' know" I cried as I stormed out of the room. How could they do this? Who?

HUNTER

The name flashed through me like a bolt of lightning.

"HUNTER!" I yelled storming back into the room. Apparently Delos, Ash and Thierry had come to the same conclusion I had. He had taken them to get to us.

He was going to pay.

Maggie's pov

We were still curled in a ball when the door crashed open and a bright glaring light faced us. I huge man walked towards us and dropped a little bit of bread.

"Hey! Yeah you, you big fat lump!" yelled Rashel_. Please don't Rashel _I thought. The guy turned from walking back to the door.

"What did you call me?" he asked her

"Does it matter what I called you? I want you to tell us why we're here!" she roared at him, the rest of us were silent holding our breaths.

He moved toward us, towards Rashel and picked her up buy her hair. The moment she winced with pain our silence was broken.

"Hey! Put her down!" I yelled

"TAKE ME FATTIE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hannah screamed and Mare just yelled

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU OVER GROWN GORRILLA, SHE'LL BITE YOU! STUPID!" we were all just screaming at her. We ran over but he was too strong. Rashel bit, punched, kicked spat and clawed at him but he still wouldn't let go. He took her out the open door and left us in the almost darkness again with our frantic hearts, frantic breathing and frantic thoughts of what he might do to our friend.

**OKAY SOOOO DID YOU LIKE IT? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! AND THANKS AGAIN TO LAMIA VAMPRESS FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO PUT THEIR FIGHT SCENE IN ! XD**


	3. Sheets and windows

HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! SCHOOL'S REALLY TOUGH THIS YEAR! LOL HEARS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

QUINN'S POV

"Owwww!" I yelped. It was the silver cord.

Rashel.

My face drained of blood, I felt sick and I couldn't breathe.

"Quinn, Quinn!" I heard Ash yell.

"Stay with us!" Gillian shouted. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"I can feel she's hurt!" I exclaimed.

HANNAH'S POV

The door was ripped open. Rashel was thrown inside. She had fallen over, me, Maggie and Mare ran up to her and took her over to the bench/bed. We had a bit of water from the other day. It had been two days since they had taken her away.

We gave her some water and checked her over ion the small bit of light. She had bruises all over her and her breathing was slow but otherwise she didn't look too battered.

"Hunter" she breathed.

"What do you mean?" asked Maggie confused.

"He wants our soulmates to come and look for us and then he'll kill them and us!" she sobbed. I'd never seen her like this.

"How, Why?" Mare stammered.

"I heard them talking, he wants them out the way ready for the apocalypse."

MARE'S POV.

When I heard this, I knew we had to escape and soon. We laid Rashel down and made sure she was asleep. We walked to the other side of the room.

"We have to escape!" Maggie exclaimed desperately.

"I know, Maggie would you be able to climb to that window!" I asked.

"No I don't have any rope."

"Tie the bed sheets together" Hannah offered.

"Great idea!" me and Maggie said in unison.

THEA'S POV

"Quinn calm down, we'll find them!" I yelled.

"I've picked up their sent" Lupe said bursting through the door breathless.

"Let's go!" Ash boomed jumping up.

OKAY, THERE IT IS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**THANKSXD**


	4. Escape or not

**HEY, PEOPLE HOW ARE YOU? THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER! I TRIED TO GET IT UP THE OTHER WEEK BUT I COULDN'T SORRY! SO I'LL GET ON...**

RASHEL'S POV

I woke up sore. My whole body was bruised and battered. Maggie and Mare had stayed up all night tying the sheets together and it was long enough to get to the window. I got up and winced, Hannah rushed to my side and helped me.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Okay, but let me help" she said worried.

"Okay it's ready!" exclaimed Mare excited. We all helped her swing the sheets to try and get it hooked on the window ledge. It took seven tries, but we did it eventually. Maggie got a good grip and started to climb, we helped her best we could, but Hannah kept telling me to sit and rest.

"We'll get to a healer as soon as we get home." She promised and I had to believe her. It took Maggie about ten minutes to climb the wall, when she got to the window she tried to push it open but couldn't.

"Pass me one of the bars from the bed, pull it off" she said frantically.

"Okay, tie it to the sheets, Rashel." Mare told me.

"Sure" I said glad to be doing something.

Maggie pulled it up and started trying to pry the window open.

THIERRY'S POV

We had all positioned ourselves to where we were meant to be for our operation. I needed Hannah back, she was everything I lived for, i couldn't lose her again.

Me Lupe, Nilsson, Quinn, Delos and Ash were in the truck. Thea, Gillian, Blaise and Iliana were back at the mansion, along with David, Eric, Poppy, James, Jade and Rowan. The witches were going to help the girls if they needed healing after we got them. In the other truck were Kestrel, Morgead, Jez, Keller and Galen.

Our truck set off and we were soon followed by truck two. Lupe had her head out the window and was directing us by the scent of the four girls.

"It's getting stronger!" exclaimed Lupe in a whisper.

MAGGIE'S POV

After around fifteen minutes I had managed to wedge the window open.

"I've got it!" I said excited.

"Okay, now you have to run and get something to help us up!" Hannah said with enthusiasm.

"Quickly!" ordered Mare.

I squeezed through the window and ran onto the dry bleak street. I suddenly saw headlights and then black.

DELOS' POV

We were just coming around the corner to where Lupe thought the girls would be, when a figure ran straight into the beam of the headlights and fell to the ground when the truck hit it. I felt a sudden pain as I realised who it was.

Maggie was hurt, possibly dead. How could I go on.

HANNAH'S POV

We saw the headlights and heard the sickening sound of Maggie being hit by a car or something.

"Nooooooo!" Mare screamed distraught.

The door was pulled open, violently. The four thugs lumbered in and stared in horror at us and the open window.

We were pulled away by our hair, screaming for our friend and our lives.

**OOOOOH A CLIFFY! OKAY SOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I NEED TO ASK A QUESTION, AFTER THIS I WAS THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER, SHOULD I DO THE APOCALYPSE? THANKSXD**


	5. Blood and Kisses

**HEYA GUYS SOOOOO I WAS GOING TO TRY AND WRITE IT AT THE WEEKEND BUT I THOUGHT THAT I HATE MY HISTORY TEACHER ANYWAY SO I'LL PUT THIS UP AND FLUKE MY HOMEWORK! XD**

THIERRY'S POV

We had all rushed out to help Maggie, fearing the worst. She had broken a few ribs, punctured a lung, internal bleeding and lots of bruising. Delos picked her up as if she were dead. During this time she woke up and started screaming. Quinn knocked her out with his mind and Delos asked in her dreams the question.

HANNAH'S POV

I was tied to a wooden post. We all were, Hunter Redfern walked in and waved at Rashel cheerfully. She spat at him.

He just laughed and threw his head back. "Ha, do you know what's going to happen?" he asked, then answering his own question "well, your friend out there is going to die, we are going to torture you then when your soulmates come to save you we'll kill the, you'll die and we will win the apocalypse"

"And what makes you so sure about that?" came the best voice in the world.

Thierry was stood there with Ash, Quinn, Kestrel, Jez, Morgead, Keller, Galen and Lupe. They walked forwards, the thugs attacked them but Quinn just knocked them out cold with telepathy. Jez tried to get Hunter but he was too quick, he knocked over a bench and ran.

Thierry ran towards me and kissed me he then untied me and gave me the biggest hug.

Quinn had freed Rashel and scooped her up in his arms, once again using telepathy to push her into a void in her mind. Ash had slung Mare over his shoulder, Thierry did the same to me and we all ran out. It suddenly went dark, thank you Quinn.

JEZ'S POV

Me and Morgead stayed behind a couple of steps, we punched all the unconscious men in the face, giving them a broken nose.

I hated them for what they did to my best friends, poor Rashel, she had looked really battered. One thing's for sure when the apocalypse comes, Hunter is going down.

THEA'S POV

We had got a call from Delos, Maggie was hurt. He had asked her if she wanted to become a vampire, she had said yes. We still needed to heal her though, he was doing the first blood transfusion at the minute but her body needed to be cured ready for the change.

We were all ready Eric and David had set up a bed downstairs in the great mansion. We were all stood there nervous, Blaise chewing her hair, Eric pacing, David twiddling his thumbs, Gillian staring at the door and me shaking like a leaf. The doors suddenly burst open and all hell broke loose.

ASH'S POV

I laid Mare down on one of the huge sofas, brushing hair from her face, she wasn't battered much, just a bruise on her forehead.

I drifted to the conference room in the house, Maggie was laid on what looked like a hospital bed. Thea and Blaise were tending to her, Rashel was on another sofa being treated by Gillian. Quinn was helping best he could but he was just getting in the way. He suddenly got really angry and flipped out. Me and Morgead grabbed him and pulled him outside followed closely by Jez and Keller. Iliana walked passed us with a bowl of hot water. "Quinn, she'll be fine. Promise" she said kindly rushing off to a frantic Blaise.

"Pull it together. Thea, Gillian and Blaise are the best" I said sternly.

"Come with me and Morgead" Jez said pulling on his arm.

"But I want to be there when she wakes up" he replied.

"We'll call you when she's close to consciousness" Keller said.

He walked off with them and me and Keller were left stood there.

"Come on" she said "Mare might be awake" she exclaimed excited.

MARE'S POV

I woke up to see him, his ever changing eyes looking down at me concerned.

"I love you." I said for the first time in around a week.

"I love you too" he said and hugged me close.

"Err hello! What about me!" exclaimed Keller.

"Keller? Are you causing trouble?" asked Galen who had wondered into the room. They left chuckling. I stared at Ash, and leaned in, our lips met and by that time I felt fine, my troubles erased.

OKAY GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE R+R! THANKSXD NOW I BETTER DO MY HOMEWORK... SCHOOL'S SOOOO ANNOYING!


	6. Revenge will be sweet

**HI, GUYS NEARLY THE HALF TERM HOLS FOR ME! SO I'LL PUT UP MY NEXT STORY SOON! YAY! SOOOOOO HERE IT IS… THE LAST CHAPTER...**

DELOS' POV

I looked down at her she had been asleep for a day. She looked dead as she lay there asleep, pale and beautiful. Her lips were red and her body was still, not even shallow breathing. There was suddenly a sharp intake of breath, her eyes fluttered and she woke from her deep and dark sleep.

"Hello" she said, I never thought I'd hear her voice again but she was alive and breathing and being Maggie. The person whom I loved.

"I-I-I love you" I stuttered unable to cope with the overwhelming emotion attacking me at this moment in time.

"I love you too silly!" she exclaimed and tilted her head up and kissed me.

"I can't breathe!" she panted.

"Okay, come with me" I said, understanding that she was thirsty. I scooped her up in my arms and running to the large basement, where we kept all the blood (animal).

THEIRRY'S POV

I had put Hannah down on our bed. Quinn had sedated all the girls for a day because of what they had gone through. She was laying there so peacefully, breathing in and out. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked over at me sat on the chair next to the bed. I moved over to her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I wondered concerned.

"I'm fine" she chuckled. She got up onto her elbows and brushed her hair from her face. "How long was I out for?"

"About a day, Quinn thought you would need a rest after that ordeal."

"I must stay thank you to him" she said starting to get up.

"I wouldn't, not yet, he's with Rashel."

"How is she?" she asked worried.

"She's completely fine, just Quinn worrying!" I answered, slightly concerned about my friend. I looked up and Hannah was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I love you" she said, softly.

"And I love you too" I replied and leaned in to kiss her.

QUINN'S POV

I was sat with Rashel, she was in my arms asleep. Her battered body had been repaired by the healers, without needing to be changed. It felt good to just have her in my arms, asleep no worries, just breathing in and out.

"Quinn?" she groaned emerging from her deep sleep. She turned round to face me.

"Rashel? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Rashel, I'd thought I'd lost you"

"Yeah, real soppy line! Enough! How's Maggie?"

"She pulled through, she's a vampire though"

"Oh, good" She said but I could tell she felt sadness. I did too. Nobody should have to go through becoming a vampire. It's monstrous, well the first few days. If you hadn't wanted to become one.

"Come on, let's go to the conference room Thierry's called a meeting when everyone has woken up."

I picked her up and headed for the south wing of the house.

JEZ'S POV

I looked up when the door opened and was relieved to see Rashel. I got up and pulled her by the hand, to sit next to me.

"Okay everyone's here" began Thierry "We have found the final wild power, Sarah Strange. She has agreed to fight with us for the apocalypse"

"And fight we will!" I exclaimed jumping up. Thierry gave me a death stare "Whoa! Sorry dude no need to pull that face, anyway, when me and Morgead stayed behind the other day, well we punched those thugs, whilst wearing these rings" I explained showing our circle daybreak rings "Now we can pick them out and have revenge!" I yelled excited.

"They are so going down" said Rashel coolly from her seat.

OKAY GUYS THAT'S IT! I WILL START WRITING MY NEXT STORY SOON! WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SMILE! THANKS XD


End file.
